


You Control Yourself

by LemonHeart



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonHeart/pseuds/LemonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clary and Alec share a sweet kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Control Yourself

"Are you okay?"

Alec startled out of his thoughts and looked up from his intertwined hands. The sun was bright, just beginning to lower behind the horizon, turning the sky into a cast of colorful oranges, pinks, and blues. Clary stood beside the lowering sun. Her red hair was in an array of perfect curls, her green eyes sparkling from the gleam of the sunset.

Alec felt a sudden jolt in the pit of his stomach. 

"Clary, hey." Alec said softly. He quickly looked back at his hands, and focused on his breathing. His heart was beating hard in his chest. 

It was quiet a moment, Alec thought she might have slipped away, left him to his pathetic self; but when he looked back up he saw the beautiful girl looking fondly down at him. 

The cold of the boulder Alec sat on seeped into his jeans creating bumps on his arms. At least he thought it was the cold that created them. Alec felt more uncertain then he had ever felt before. 

"Are you cold?" Clary asked kindly, her hands were suddenly on his bare arms, pushing them gently over his bumps. 

Alec took on a harsh breathe, he still couldn't believe the feelings he harbored. Looking up into Clary's eyes he felt so uncertain his stomach ached. 

"Stop." Alec whispered. Clary obeyed and paused, her pale white hands splayed over his arms. 

"Is something wrong Alec?" She asked again, and this time Alec really knew his answer. He knew what was wrong even though he loathed to admit it. 

"Clary..." He trailed off, hoping he could disappear and forget his feelings all together. 

Clary leaned in closer, her face inches away from his.  
"Tell me what's wrong, Alec."

"Can I...?" Alec asked, through the anguish and confusion he felt. 

Clary complied and leaned in, to where their lips lightly brushed. 

"I'm confused." Alec whispered against her lips. 

Clary smiled and Alec could feel it even though his eyes were closed. 

"We live on earth Alec," she said, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. "tell me, what is not confusing?"

Alec answered by pulling her in, his lips capturing hers. All of his confusion and worried went away as their lips met. He plunged in to the unknown with Clary, he got so much more then he dreamed of. 

Alec's fingers tangled in Clary's hair as their kiss deepened. Alec felt as if he never needed to breath again as long as he was kissing her. 

Alec took his thoughts, the experience and buried it in his mind  
so he could relive it on a bad day. 

Her lips tasted of cherry Chapstick, her hair felt soft as silk. As Alec brushed her cheek, he felt how smooth her skin was beneath his fingers. 

She pulled away, her forehead resting on his.

"You don't have to fear your feelings, Alec," Clary said, her hand brushed through his hair making Alec shiver. "Everyone does not fit into one little box. I know you've said you are gay- and that is great, whatever label suits you best. But just remember that the label doesn't make you. It doesn't have to mold your life and prevent you from loving people you want to love. It shouldn't control you. You control yourself, Alec."

It was exactly what Alec needed to hear. Her words melted into his brain sending waves of newly found excitement and bravery to his pounding heart.

"Clary," Alec said, his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. Alec couldn't bear to be farther from her. "I've liked you for awhile now, and all I've ever felt about it is fear. Now I feel infinite. You did that Clary, you made me feel something I thought I never could."

Tears were forming in Alec's eyes and Clary took that as a sign and kissed him again. This time the kiss was harder, faster, less hesitant. Alec felt her want, her need as he tasted her lips again. Alec felt as if all he ever wanted to do was kiss her, to feel her in that moment. 

"Is it to soon to..." Clary trailed off. Alec could hear her want. 

Alec shook his head hastily and stumbled up from his sitting position on the rock. 

"I don't think so... is timing different with girls?" Alec asked embarrassed. 

Clary giggled and took ahold of his hand in hers. 

"I really like you Alec." She said, and Alec believed it. 

They started walking up the rocky path up to the house, the sun was now gone leaving the dark sky visibly clouded in pollution. Clusters of stars peaked out visible from time to time and Alec felt small underneath them.

"I really like you too." Alec said his hand intertwined with hers. "I really really do."

**Author's Note:**

> To the haters, before you comment -don't waste your life.


End file.
